Resemblances
by Hikari no yoru
Summary: 5 times Sebastian observes fascinating similarities between his master and certain animals and 1 time Ciel takes full advantage of it. Different moments in their slowly changing relationship. Sebastian/Ciel. Fluff and sexiness in later chapters. Chapter 1: Butterfly.


**Titel: Resemblances**

**Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel**

**Rating: T (this story will become M-rated later on)**

**Warnings: This story will contain Yaoi (means boyxboy), so if that's not your thing I suggest you press the BACK-button right now! **

**Notes: Soooo... it's been some time since I wrote anything. I'm a little rusty, but I wanted to at least get this little thing out into the world, so you can read it. :) I really hope you like it and please leave a comment, however long or short it may be! ^^ **

**Words in**_ italics_ **are Sebastian's thoughts.**

* * *

**Resemblances**

**by Hikari no yoru**

**Chapter 1: Butterfly**

"Can you see the roses, Sebastian? Their beauty entices even the simplest of beings."

There was a moment of silence in which their eyes followed a butterfly flying along the rose bushes. The colourful being continued to fly circles before landing softly on one of the roses.

"Such a foolish thing to do." Ciel said almost desinterestedly. "The butterfly is too fragile. As it is now it has not a chance of survival."

"Why is that, my Lord?" Sebastian asked with a smile. Instead of on the butterfly his eyes rested on his young master and he had to suppress the urge to reach out and touch the porcelain-like skin that seemed to glow in the late afternoon light of the day. How lovely it would look stained red with blood and sin.

"The butterfly has no one to protect it. In the end the roses will bloom whether it is there or not. It has chosen a weak companion and when the time comes there will be no one there to save it."

_So fragile._

Sebastian's eyes swept over the arch of Ciel's neck and up to his uncovered eyes. It had been some time since Ciel had seen the need to wear his eyepatch. Now both of his eyes were visible and the back of Sebastian's hand prickled when he continued to look at the symbol of their contract.

"What could there be that it needs saving from?"

Their gazes met for a second and Ciel could see a hint of amusement in his demon's eyes. "There are a lot of things that threaten its existence. Take this hornet, for example." he said with a gesture to the almost forgotten rose bushes. The butterfly was still firmly seated atop one of the roses. However, there was a hornet circling the rose, undetected by the butterfly.

"The butterfly doesn't even know that it is in danger."

In this moment the hornet crashed into the butterfly, making it fly up into the air, before it once again settled down.

"It's a game." Ciel mumbled and lifted the cup of tea to his mouth. There was a moment of hesitation before he took a sip and put it back down. "The hornet plays its own game and the butterfly doesn't realize that it's already in check. It's alone. And it's going to die."

_Playing with one's food. The devil's way to hunt._

"It could just fly away." Sebastian replied with a smirk and poured more tea into the cup.

"I suppose it could. But it would never be safe. There'd always be someone out to kill it."

Were they still talking about the insects before their eyes?

They watched the hornet continue its attack. Suddenly it gripped onto the butterfly with its legs. They tumbled down and both master and butler looked on as they fell to the ground.

"Checkmate." Ciel whispered. He seemed lost in thought and even though his eyes were trained on the hornet as it slowly but surely killed the butterfly, his thoughts seemed to be far away.

Sebastian grinned once more when he observed the hornet cutting away at the butterfly's wings.

Some beings had to die so that others could survive.

_There's no escape. Once your wings are cut away, you'll forever be mine._

"Are you the hornet, Sebastian?"

Their eyes met and the demon butler chuckled softly.

"I'm just one hell of a butler."

_My little butterfly…_

* * *

**That was the shortest chapter I've ever written. Surprisingly it wasn't any easier than the long ones... ^^**

**And I really saw something like this happen to a butterfly last year. Poor thing... though it kinda inspired this chapter.**

**I don't knnow when the next chapter will be up. I'm still thinking about what animals bear resemblance to Ciel. I'm up to four, but there's still one missing. Well, I'll think about it ****some more ****while writing the next chapter... **

**I hope I'll see you next time! ^^  
**


End file.
